Presentes, Evans
by Alh Vez
Summary: É o aniversário de Lily. Mas ela não ganhou seu presente tradicional favorito. E Lily não admitia a ideia de ficar sem o presente.


Dia trinta de janeiro. Penúltimo dia de janeiro. Aniversário de Steve Marriott, cantor, compositor e guitarrista inglês. Um dia antes do dia trinta e um de janeiro. 335 dias para acabar o ano (336 em anos bissextos, mas 1978 não era um ano bissexto). Mas para Lily não era isso que marcava o dia trinta de janeiro, pois dia trinta de janeiro era seu aniversário! E nada no mundo poderia estragar sua felicidade.

"Evans!" A não ser, talvez, uma bela dose de James Potter.

Era uma segunda. Lily havia acordado bem cedo. Ela tomou seu banho e penteou os cabelos. Ela colocou suas vestes pretas simples e uma capa vermelha por cima. Depois prendeu o distintivo de monitora nas vestes. E desceu para tomar seu café da manhã.

Comeu um pedaço pudim e bebeu um copo de suco de abóbora. E subiu de novo para o dormitório feminino. Escovou seus dentes e penteou seus cabelos _de novo. _Sentou na sua cama e esperou suas amigas acordarem.

Alice foi a primeira. Ela se espreguiçou e abriu os olhos. Algumas piscadas depois reconheceu Lily sentada na cama e deu um gritinho característico dela, que consequentemente acordou todas as meninas do dormitório. Depois disso começou a distribuição de presentes. Lily agradeceu a todas, arrumou os presentes em cima da cama e desceu para o salão comunal. Recebeu alguns votos de felicidades e alguns poucos presentes.

Ela estava indo para a primeira aula do dia quando Potter a abordou. Ela o ignorou. Ela sabia que era um método invalido para lidar com James Potter, claro. James Potter não desistia nunca.

"Evans" Agora ele andava do seu lado. Ele balançou a mão na frente da cara de Lily "Evans"

"Potter"

Ele sorriu satisfeito. "Não está sentindo falta de nada, Evans?"

Claro que Lily havia sentido falta de algo. Seu presente! Ela adorava presentes. Lily _exigia_ presentes de todos. No Natal. Na Páscoa. E _principalmente_ no seu aniversário. E Potter sabia disso. Ele mandava ótimos presentes até no dia da árvore! E a primeira coisa que Lily sentiu quando acordei foi falta do buque de lírios. E do fofo cartão que era praticamente uma tradição até nos feriados mais insignificantes. Que ela praticamente decorava, em segredo, _claro_, antes de joga-lo na lareira em frente de James.

Ela queria (e_ como_ queria!) soltar alguma do tipo "Não, Potter, com licença" e sair andando com seu orgulho intacto, de modo invejável.

Mas um possível presente valia mais que seu orgulho.

"Você não me deu nenhum presente, Potter" Ela parou de andar para encarar James.

Ele sorriu e soltou uma risadinha nasal "Então, você sentiu falta.".

Ela o olhou com raiva "Está aonde?"

"Não tem presente, Evans"

Lily arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca.

Não tinha presente?

Nenhum buquê?

_Nenhum_ cartão fofo?

Isso era impossível. Lily _precisava_ de um dos cartões fofos de James para se manter viva.

"Dane-se o orgulho" Ela pensou. Ela _iria_ ter seu presente. Querendo ele _ou não._

"Potter, ouça bem. É _meu_ aniversário. Você _tem_ que me dar um presente!" Ela queria que isso soasse com uma voz calma e confiante. Mas ela sabia que provavelmente a voz saíra esganiçada e ridícula. E é _claro _que ela ocultou o fato que não vivia sem seus cartões e lírios.

"Não é minha obrigação te dar presentes, Evans" Ele disse isso com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto "Mas mediante o seu desespero, eu te apresentarei uma solução"

Lily ignorou a primeira frase e olhou para ele suplicante

"Primeiro, você vai me chamar de James."

Lily suspirou. "Ok, _James_"

Ele sorriu mais ainda "E seu presente é..." Lily apurou os ouvidos "Sair comigo" Ele disse simplesmente isso.

Ela respirou fundo.

Seu presente era sair com James?

"Sim" Ela disse

James finalmente parou de sorrir (f_inalmente!_) e arregalou os olhos.

"Sim? Ah, Merlin Lily! Você não vai se arrepender! Eu prometo" Dito isso, ele saiu correndo. "Provavelmente para contar para Sirius" ela refletiu

Mas Lily sabia que não iria se arrepender em relação ao encontro. Era um presente, afinal.

E Lily adorava presentes.

\/\/\/

Bom, essa fic foi meio forçada. Eu pensei, dia 30 de janeiro, eu não posso deixar passar o aniversário da Lily em branco. Então, oito da manhã aqui, sete da noite no Brasil, eu comecei a escrever, sem inspiração nenhuma, então deu nisso. São 10 e 43 da manha aqui do dia 31 de janeiro, então ai no Brasil são 9 e 43 da noite, e ainda aniversário da Lily, e provavelmente quando a história for publicada o aniversário já vai ter passado, mas o que vale é a intenção. Provavelmente essa história vai ter uma continuação que em vou escrever lá para meados de março, e postar no dia do aniversário do James... Erros, críticas, etc são bem-vindos...


End file.
